I Have Falling In Love
by Marya Kitaragi
Summary: rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik sosok seorang lelaki yang dingin...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry ya kalau buruk, tapi mohon dukungannya terus ya...!**

**terus ni cerita sudah lama kubuat, jadi masih belum bagus...**

**aku masih lugu waktu itu.**

I HAVE FALLING IN LOVE

WITH YOU

Genre: yaoi, S&M, romantic

Perkenalan tokoh:

Rei Ishiyama

Seorang cowok yang sangat menyukai cewek manis, playboy sejati yang tak pernah menolak cewek satu kalipun. Kurang suka atau ANTI dengan Yamshina yang sangat membenci cewek. Lumayan baik tapi bisa menjadi binatang buas yang menerkam pada saat saat tertentu. Memiliki rahasia pribadi. Masuk kelas 1-1.

Mikami Yamashina

Kebalikan dari Rei, cowok ini sangat tidak suka cewek, selalu dingin dengan cewek dan akhirnya menolaknya mentah mentah. Masa lalu atau masa sekarang, trauma atau fhobia, tak ada yang tau kenapa ia sangat membenci cewek sampai merasa ingin menelan cewek dan membunuhnya. Masuk kelas 1-0, kelas paling pintar dan unggulan.

Yumai Yoshitora

Walaupun namanya seperti cowok, ia adalah cewek pemberani dari kelas 1-8. Kelas yang paling rendah atau paling bodoh di sekolah. Orang yang sangat mengerti Mikami, tapi juga tak tau kenapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu.

Mayumi Ishiyama

Kakak dari Rei dan sebenarnya pacar gelap Mikami. Tau bila Mikami tak suka cewek tapi tetap memaksa Mikami pacaran. Mungkin hanya anggapannya saja bila mereka berdua pacaran, tidak dengan Mikami yang menganggapnya biasa saja. Masuk kelas 2-4.

Rika Yoshitora

Adik dari Yumai, pacar terang terangan dari Rei. Bersikap biasa dengan sikap Rei yang playboy. Sangat mengidolakan Rei sampai hampir pernah mati hanya demi mendapatkan Rei. Jatuh cinta dengan Rei karena kakaknya memperkenalkannya. Masuk kelas 1-1 sama seperti Rei.

Bab I

Seperti biasa Rei, nama yang tidak asing lagi bagi penghuni sekolah Oshiyama. Sekolah yang terkenal atas pendidikannya yang luar biasa sampai menjuarai berbagai ajang lomba dan juga peraturannya yang hanya 1: SETIAP SISWA DILARANG PACARAN DENGAN LAWAN JENISNYA. Karena peraturan itu, sekolah ini bisa menguasai pendidikan Jepang selama beberapa tahun setelah dibuka. Rei yang ganteng, modis dan juga pintar itu memang pujaan bagi setiap wanita, bagaiman tidak, bahkan cewek terjelek di sekolah saja pernah dicium dengannya walaupun hanya di tangan. Pangeran sekolah Oshiyama selalu dikerubungi cewek di setiap langkahnya.

"pangeran, sekarang kita mau kemana?. Apa yang ingin anda lakukan?." Tanya salah satu fansnya.

"itu terserah anda, tuan putri. Hamba siap melaksanakan perintah tuan putri." Ucap Rei yang membuat fans itu jatuh.

"apa anda tak apa apa, tuan putri. Sepertinya kau kurang sehat atau harus kugendong ke klinik.?" Tanya Rei dengan senyuman mautnya.

"oh, saya tidak apa apa, pange..." Belum selesai ucapan cewek ini tiba tiba ada teriakan kencang dari belakang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?. KATANYA KALAU KULAKUKAN ITU KAU AKAN MENJADI PACARKU HAH, MIKAMI?" Ucap cewek itu ke seorang cowok yang sedang asyik asyiknya memegang hp-nya dan sama sekali tak memperdulikan cewek itu.

"kenapa... KENAPA KAU TAK MENGHIRAUKANKU. Kau sudah janji akan menjadi pacarku." Tangis cewek itu dengan terisak sampai akhirnya cowok yang bernama Mikami itu membuka mulut.

"siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan menjadi pacarmu. Aku mengajukan syarat itu ke cewek culun yang menyatakan cintanya kemaren kemaren. Bukan padamu. Tolol. Tak kusangka masih ada cewek yang setolol itu masuk sekolah ini." Ucap lelaki itu dengan berlalu lalang. Tapi cewek ini tak mau nyerah.

"AKU SUDAH KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH INI KARENAMU, APA KAU SETIDAKNYA INGIN SEDIKIT BERTANGGUNG JAWAB HAH!" Teriak cewek itu yang membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"bukan aku yang menyuruhmu melakukan sex di sekolah dengan terang terangan. Lagipula aku tak pernah janji akan itu kepadamu. Aku tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang bukan menjadi kesalahanku, cepatlah pergi dari hadapanku, aku muak padamu, TOLOL." Mikami langsung berlalu lalang sambil mengancungkan jempolnya ke cewek itu. Cewek itu menangis dan akhirnya dipaksa keluar oleh security karena tak bersekolah lagi. Dia baru dikeluarkan karena melanggar satu satunya peraturan sekolah.

Melihat itu yang lain hanya terdiam dan tidak berbicara. Tak ada yang menolong walaupun ia meminta tolong, tak ada yang membelanya ketika dia menangis mengatakan ia tak bersalah. Cewek itu hanya diseret paksa dan tanpa belas kasihan oleh security ke pintu gerbang.

"kenapa itu. Bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan? Apalagi cowok yang bernama Mi...?." Ingat Rei sambil memutar ulang otaknya.

"Mikami, Yamashina Mikami, si S yang terkenal di sekolah ini. Dia pintar, ganteng, jago olahraga tapi hanya satu kekurangannya. Dia sama sekali tak suka dengan wanita. Dia pernah memukul seorang wanita sampai muka cewek itu berdarah dan bebas tanpa masa hukuman karena ia tak terbukti bersalah." Terang salah satu anggota fans Rei.

"sebaiknya bila ingin mendapatkan hidup tentram dan bahagia di sekolah ini, seharusnya jangan menggangu dia. Dia si S yang menolak semua tipikal cewek. Jangan sampai sekalipun kau menggangu cowok ini. Cowok ini kalau sudah marah, dia akan menghukummu tanpa ampun." Lanjut seorang fans.

"ada yang pernah masuk penjara, ada yang pernah dipukuli anggota genk, ada yang pernah diculik tengah malam bahkan sampai ada yang diperkosa setiap malam oleh 10 orang per malamnya. Ini cuman kejadian kecil. Dia sungguh beruntung kalau hanya keluar dari sekolah." Fans cewek ini keliatan sudah ngeri hanya dengan menbayangkannya saja.

"kenapa ia begitu jahat, ah bukan kejam ke semua wanita. Apa dia pernah begitu dengan pria.?" Tanya Rei ke fansnya dan dari sekian banyak hanya satu menjawab.

"tak ada yang tau pastinya kenapa ia bisa begitu. Dia tak pernah menyakiti pria, dia bergaul seperti biasa ke pria tapi tidak dengan wanita, bahkan ada yang bilang kalau ia gay." Ucap cewek berambut keriting di bawahnya dengan satu ikat turun dan berwarna coklat madu serta matanya yang biru sangat memikat.

"oh, Rika-chan. Kau disini rupanya. Kau tau banyak juga ya." Rei menyahut penjelasan Rika dengan senyuman juga.

"masih banyak gosip tentang dia. Bahkan ada yang menuntut supaya ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah tapi keesokan harinya cewek itu malah yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan juga ada sekelompok orang yang mengindimitasinya dan esoknya ketua kelompok itu keluar karena masalah ayahnya. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya." Jelas Rika lagi yang disambut kaget oleh Rei.

"ah, kalian melebih lebihkan saja . tak ada orang yang begitu sempurna sampai tak ada kelemahan begitu." Kelak Rei yang sepertinya tidak percaya.

"itu betulan. Itu temanku, yang menindas Yamashina itu dulu temanku dan keesokan harinya ia keluar dari sekolah. Ketika kutanya mengapa dan ia menjawab: dia Yamashina itu iblis, kalau kalian ingin kedamaian sebaiknya bukan JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI DIA. Dengan muka ketakutan temanku itu pergi tanpa berkata sedikitpun." Terang seorang cewek yang terkubur di barisan belakang.

"jadi betul toh, awalnya aku tak begitu percaya. Sebaiknya jangan pernah dekati dia." Ucap fans yang lain dengan ngeri

"yah... aku sih tak peduli dengan apapun, tapi Rei kau janji kan hari ini seharian berduaan denganku." Tanya Rika yang dijawab anggukan oleh Rei.

Sebenarnya Rika adalah pacar Rei dari SMP, tapi karna tak boleh pacaran, yah begitulah. Walaupun pernah ketahuan, tapi mereka bisa menghindarinya berkat pertolongan fans klubnya dan akhirnya Rei dan Rika hanya di-skors saja.

**sebenarnya sudah banyak yang mau kuterbitkan chapternya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry ya kalau ini terlalu buruk dan tidak mengungah selera..**

**tapi bagi yang suka, mohon reviewnya ya.**

Bab II:

Walaupun dibilang sudahlah, Rei tak bisa melupakan apa yang dibicarakan mereka tadi pagi, tentang si Yamashina itu. Rei bisa dibilang benci bahkan muak dengan Yamashina itu. Rei dari dulu selalu menggangumi perempuan. Apalagi yang mempunyai wajah imut kecil dan tubuh ideal serta pakaian yang manis. Kalau bisa ingin rasanya Rei datang ke Yamashina dan menanyai kenapa begitu jahat dengan permpuan, mereka toh sama sama manusia kayak kamu. Rei hanya menung sambil menatap ujung jendelanya dan tiba pandangannya di kelas 1-0. Kelas yang luar biasa yang hanya memuat orang yang luar biasa, contoh iq nya harus 145. Setelah diperhatikan baik baik, ia menemukan cowok yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Kalau dibilang tampan sih emang iya. Wajahnya sempurna dengan rambut panjang hitam dan dibingkai kacamata besar. Tubuhnya atletis dengan otot yang membentuk tubuhnya. Gayanya juga modern dengan sweater dan sedikit pernak pernik. Agak lama Rei menatap cowok itu dan tiba tiba, cowok itu YAMASHINA membalas tatapannya. Setelah agak lama berpandangan, Rei-pun membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap papan tulis. Ketika itu, Rei menatap lagi ke jendela yang disebelahnya dan dia melihat Yamashina masih menatapnya dengan matanya yang tertutupi oleh kacamata itu sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum dan fokus ke pelajaran. Memang iya, bisa dibilang Rei tau kenapa cowok itu sampai bisa digemari kayak gitu. Tapi sampah tetaplah SAMPAH, maupun apa yang kau lakukan dia tak akan berubah menjadi berlian. Pulang sekolah Rei menunggu Rika yang sedang mengurus kelas, karena ia pengurus kelas dan sebentar lagi ada festival sekolah jadinya dia agak sibuk.

"Rei, maaf lama nunggu, tapi aku mau ke kelas kakak aku bentar ya. Dia mau kembaliin buku aku."Rika pamit bentar dan langsung ke kelas kakaknya yang terletak di paling ujung.

Walaupun dibilang kakak dan adik tapi mereka beda jauh. Rika bisa dibilang bak malaikat pria, wajahnya yang cantik, lumayan pintar sampai masuk ke kelas 1-1 yang dibawah 1-0, yah olahraganya sih nol besar. Kakaknya kebalikan darinya. Wajahnya lumayan lah, pintar?BODOH minta ampun sampai masuk kelas 1-8 kelas paling tolol di sekolah, tapi olahraganya 100% jago. Makanya sampai sekarang dia belum dikeluarkan dari sekolah karna dalam waktu 6 bulan, dia bisa meraih banyak mendali. Setelah ditunggu agak lama, Rika belum saja datang. BT menghampiri Rei yang udah menunggu dari lama. Akhirnya ia pergi ke kelas kakaknya Rika.

Di kelas kakaknya, ia melihat banyak orang berkumpul di satu sisi, karena penasaran Rei mencoba bertanya.

"ada apa disini? Bukannya udah waktu pulang?" Tanya Rei ke cewek paling dekat dengan sisinya.

"oh.. Rei-kun belum tau ya. Itu Yoshitora berkelahi dengan cewek penggemar Yamashina karena ada yang melihatnya berduaan dengan Yamashina." Jelas cewek itu sambil menunjuk ke arah perkelahian terjadi.

Memang disitu ada Yumai dan satu orang cewek, tapi Rei tak peduli. Sekarang dimana Rika.

"ah, kau disitu rupanya. Rika-chan ayo pulang. Apa kau mau menunggu kakakmu?" Tanya Rei langsung ketika melihat Rika disebelah kakaknya

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan Mikami-kun, aku melihat kalian berdua sedang bercanda dengan gembira di taman sekolah. Padahalkan kau hanya..."

Rika-chan langsung menarik Rei dan keluar dari kelas.

"Rika-chan, Rika-chan, Rika Rika RIKA..."Rei berteriak sampai orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menatapnya, baru Rika berhenti berlari keluar dari kelas kakaknya.

"memang kenapa sih?. Kau menarikku seperti kesurupan saja."Rei menatap mata Rika mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"tidak, hanya saja aku malu melihatmu harus melihat kakakku dihina orang karena satu orang sialan itu."Rika tak berani menatap mata Rei dan hanya memperlihatkan wajah tegang dan takut.

"ah... ya sudah. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan sampai segitunya kali. Nanti juga dia berkesempatan menjadi kakak iparku." Goda Rei sambil tersenyum dan memegang tangan Rika, lalu mengandengnya keluar sekolah.

"makasih, Rei. Kau betul betul tidak apa apa dengan kejadian tadi?" Rika terus mengatakan kalimat itu dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

"tenang saja. Aku tidak marah kok" Dan Rei selalu memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Rei mengantar Rika pulang dan langsung pergi ke jalan arah rumahnya. Tapi dalam arah pulangnya, ia melihatnya, orang yang menjadi gosip pembicaraan hari ini dan arahnya sepertinya dari rumah Rika.

"ah kamu, Yamashina-san kan?. Aku Ishiyama dari kelas 1-1. Aku mengenalmu karena katanya kamu sangat populer, yah mungkin kamu tidak kenal aku sih" Rei menatap sebentar ke arah Yamashina. Betul betul paras yang dikaruniai semuanya oleh tuhan. Tidak salah banyak cewek yang rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk menjadi pacarnya seminggu saja.

"aku kenal kamu. Kamu itu cowok yang baik ke setiap cewek kan. Orang yang tak pernah menolak cewek kan. Tapi juga pacaran dengan Rika." Mikami hanya sedikit tersenyum dan pergi ke halte bus di ujung jalan.

"ah, tunggu sebentar.. kamu Yamashina-san." Kejar Rei ke Mikami dan akhirnya berhasil memegang bahunya.

"kenapa lagi?. Kamu mau apa?" Mikami yang sudah menatap Rei langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Rei

"aku gak mau lama lama, jadi gak usah buat aku marah. Nah ini singkat dan jelas..." Rei yang masih bertubi tubi mengatakan ia tak akan lama lama.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...BUAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA"Mikami tertawa dengan kencang sampai Rei langsung terbinggung binggung dan berpikir, orang ini gila ya?

"kamu bilang gak akan berlama lama, tapi kalo kamu tetap mengatakan seperti tadi, aku yakin seharipun tak akan selesai." Mikami langsung menjelaskan setelah melihat wajah Rei yang keliatan binggung.

"oke, ini jelas dan singkat. Kenapa kamu memanggil nama Rika dengan Rika. Apakah kamu akrab dengan Rika?" Tanya Rei ke Mikami dan sepertinya sudah melupakan kesalnya karena hal tadi.

"kenapa kau cemburu. Tenang saja kau tak perlu khawatir karena ia sangat suka denganmu." Balas Mikami sambil pergi dan dikejar oleh Rei lagi.

"kau tau maksudku. Maksudku bukan itu. Tadi Rika waktu cewek yang memukul kakaknya mencoba membilang hubungan kakaknya denganmu, ia langsung menarikku keluar. Jadi aku penasaran saja." Rei mencoba menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dan singkat.

"tenang saja, aku tak ada hubungan dengan Rika sekarang. Mungkin hanya ada hubungan dengan Yumai saja." Mikami menatap sebentar ke arah Rei dan langsung pergi setelah Rei melepaskan pundaknya.

Rei masih sebentar memikir dan hanya dapat satu jawaban. Mikami Yamashina betulan pacaran dengan Yumai Yoshitora. Yah yang dipirkan oleh Rei, bukan penulisnya ya.

**sama seperti di atas,**

**mohon review dan dukungannya**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry banget ya kalau misalnya ini buruk,**

**tapi aku cuman mau nge-share semua karyaku aja.**

**masih banyak banget karya ku yang lain...**

Bab III

Hari hari berganti dengan cepat. Hubungan Rei dan Rika masih baik baik saja, tapi kadang kadang Rika masih menghindari Rei ketika membicarakan kakaknya atau Yamashina. Sebenarnya sih Rei ingin sedikit memaksa Rika untuk menjelaskan tapi Rika tetap saja tidak luluh. Rei yang sudah diambang penasaran nekat ke kelas kakak Rika. Sampai disitu seperti biasa, Rei dikerumpul banyak cewek dan tersenyum. Rei mencoba mengajak bicara Yumai dan Yumai tak curiga hanya mengikuti.

"Yumai-chan, gimana kabarmu?. Udah lama aku gak lihat kamu." Dengan basa basi rei ingin meluluhkan hati Yumai.

"aduh, Rei-kun. Kamu gak bisa mengodaku deh. Aku ini udah lama tau sikapmu. Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan." Tapi sayangnya Yumai itu sudah kenal Rei bahkan sebelum Rika.

"ok, dech. Sepertinya kamu orang yang gak bia kululuhkan deh." Rei sebenarnya sudah nyerah dari pertama kali melihat Yumai karena ia tau Yumai itu orang paling yang gak bisa diluluhkan oleh Rei.

"memang, aku tak seperti fansmu yang langsung pingsan cuman karena ngobrol denganmu. Ayo dong, apa yang membawamu kesini?." Tanya Yumai dan langsung disahut olehRei.

"apa hubunganmu dengan orang yang bernama Mikami Yamashina itu?." Rei langsung bertanya dan agak kaget karena tak sepertinya dia pernah melihat Yumai terkejut selain di waktu tau bahwa Rika pacaran dengan Rei. Tapi sekarang Yumai sangat terkejut sampai hampir tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"ah, apa Rika memberitaumu?." Yumai yang sepertinya tidak mau menjawab langsng balas bertanya lagi.

"tidak, malah sebaliknya dia balas menghindariku. Sekarang kamu harus memberitauku sebelum aku memaksa Rika." Tantang Rei yang membuat Yumai keringatan. Ingin memberitau tak bisa, ingin tidak memberitau juga tak bisa. Kalau Rei sudah bilang memaksa, maka cara apapun tak akan segan segan dia lakukan.

"itu...kami hanya teman masa kecil saja. Rika takut kalau kamu tau ia pernah berteman dengan si S sekolahnya kamu akan menjauhinya." Yumai tak bohong karena kalau lancar itu petanda Yumai gak bohong tapi kalau tak tersenyum sesudahnya berarti ada yang lebih dari itu.

"hanya itu... tak lebih dari itu, apa kau yakin kalau hanya teman masa kecil?." Rei tak mau kalah dan mencoba memaksa Yumai lagi.

"hanya itu. Kalau kamu mau tau lebih dari itu, sebaiknya kamu tanya Rika. Aku gak terlibat dengan yang kayak gitu, malah menentangnya." Yumai langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Rei yang masih binggung.

Jam istirahat selesai, Rei masuk kelas dengan loyo karena telah berpikir banyak hal. Rika menegurnya.

"Rei-kun, kamu kenapa?. Kok lesu banget?." Rika mencoba bertanya dan Rei hanya menatapnya lalu pergi dari kelas sambil menarik tangan Rika.

"kamu kenapa?. Kita bentar lagi ada pelajaran, kamu tau kan itu melanggar"Rika mencoba menasihati tapi

"tata tertib saat masuk ke kelas, tapi bukan melanggar peraturan sekolah. Tak ada peraturan yang menyebutkan itu." Rei tetap menarik tangan Rika walaupun ada guru yang mencoba menghentikanya.

"Rika apa yang kamu lakukan dengan si Yamashina itu?." Rei masih berjalan dan mencoba bertanya.

"apa maksudmu?." Tanya Rika yang mencoba menyapik tangan Rei.

"aku sudah diberitau Yumai dan dia menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan." Rei tetap berjalan dan tidak tau kalau Rika telah ketakutan.

"tidak, MAAFKAN AKU REI, aku betul betul minta maaf. Aku tak tau kalau akan jadi begitu. Aku percaya dengannya dan tidak taunya sudah begitu." Rika sudah menangis dan berlutut di hadapan Rei lalu memegang kakinya.

"memang ada apa?." Tanya Rei sambil memegang pundak Rika.

Mereka diam sejenak dan tidak berbicara.

"bukannya kamu sudah tau apa yang kulakukan?." Rika bertanya duluan.

"ya, kamu teman masa kecil Yamashina kan?." Rei menjawab dan keduanya berdiam diri sebentar.

"jadi, bukan itu yang dibilang oleh kakak." Rika berkata dengan pelan dan agak lega.

"maksudmu apa? Apa yang kamu lakukan memangnya?." Rei bertanya dan Rika berdiri dari lutut Rei.

"tidak, tak ada apa apa, kamu gak usah khawatir tadi hanya kesalahanku saja. Tenang saja." Rika langsung membalik badan dan pergi.

"apa? Kau juga tak mau meberitauku. KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MENCARI TAU SENDIRI." Merengek seperti anak kecil, Rei pergi meninggalkan Rika yang sedang kaget.

"kumohon jangan, jangan Rei. Ini permintaan terakhirku. Lebih bai tidak tau, ini salahku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kamu lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan kamu ketika masuk SMA, aku bisa mati kalau kehilangan kamu lagi." Rika mengejar Rei dan memohon lagi tapi di pelukan Rei.

"kamu tak akan kehilanganku lagi. Kita sudah berjanji setia, kalau kamu tak sengaja memukul wanita yang dekat denganku atau menyiksanya itu tak apa apa." Rei menenangkan Rika.

Rika dulu sangat mencintai Rei, sekarang juga sih. Insiden itu terjadi ketika keluar dari SMP. Rika memukul seorang cewek manis yang lagi bemersaan dengan Rei dan menyebarkan kalau Rei dan Rika itu putus.

"kalau itu masih tak apa apa. Tapi yang ini sudah dikeluar kendalimu. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama lebih dari 5 tahun, masa aku tak tau sikapmu. Untukmu menerimaku sebagai pacarku saja butuh 3 tahun lebih. Itu saja aku yang tidak menyerah. Kalau kamu tau hal ini, jangankan 3 tahun, seumur hidup pun kamu tak akan memaafkanku. Aku tak apa apa kalau kamu tidak jadi pacarku tapi aku tak mau kau dendam padaku." Rika menjelaskannya dan menangis sekencangnya dan menarik perhatian orang.

"kalau aku tak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup, itu pasti hanya satu hal. APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DENGAN KAKAKKU?." Yang membuat Rei marah sampai tak bisa memaafkan orang itu cuman satu yaitu, kakaknya. Orang yang sudah bersama dengan Rei dari kecil. Menemani Rei karena mereka ditinggal pergi orang tuanya ke luar negri.

"maaf Rei, kamu gak usah tau. Apa pun yang kamu lakukan, aku gak akan pernah memberitamu selamanya." Rika langsung pergi dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Rei.

Rei ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya, kalau kakaknya pasti akan tau. Rei segera berlari ke kelas kakaknya yang di lantai atas, tapi ketika ingin mengetuk pintu, Rei berpikir.

"jangan jangan itu kejadian yang membuat kakak terluka. Kalau aku ungkit kenbali, apa kakak tak akan terluka. Keluarganya seperti tau aibnya." Pikir Rei dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

Rei tak sanggup lagi ke sekolah dan memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi juga tak berani kembali ]\ke kelas. Dia tak tahan memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Rika pada kakak tercintanya. Padahal dulu Rei menyangka kalau Rika memang pasangan hidup yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Untung Rei masih membawa uang dan hp, lalu ia pergi keluar sekolah dan ke stasiun kereta api.

**ah, selesai juga akhirnya membuat cerita ini,**

**ini mah sudah lama pingin kuterbitkan**

**tapi pada masa masa itu aku masih gaptek**

**ya jadilah sekarang harus diterbitkan... **

**ditunggu review nya ya...**


End file.
